A New Beginning
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: Fox and Kay's fling during the tsunami is now long over but the feelings they had are still very much real. Fox has moved on with Whitney leaving Kay all by herself. However, some startling secrets may come out to haunt each one of them.
1. A New Beginning

__

They sat there in the waiting room silent and oblivious to the noise around them. Their hands and feet were folded neatly and not a single tear fell from their guilty eyes nor single thought of regret lay in their thoughts. For they all believed emphatically that she had brought this all on herself; especially the young woman sitting three chairs down from her best friend.

The young woman sat unemotional waiting for the news. Her fate lied in the doctor's and nurse's hands that October morning. She knew it. They knew it. The cops knew it. Her best friend knew it. That day and the events leading up to that day were ingrained in her memory for life. There was no going back. The past was bleak and the future was bleaker.

(Past)

The crisis that the tsunami had brought was finally over and so was the relationship between Fox and Kay. It seemed as though everything had gone back to normal. Fox had learned about Mile's paternity from Chad who was all too happy to reveal the truth to Fox. Ivy and Sam had renewed their relationship and were planning on marrying in a month or so. Martin had left Pilar for good this time and Katherine had left Alistair. She was planning on divorcing him and marrying Martin. Gwen and Ethan were still with holding Jane from Theresa.

The most remarkable part of this whole disaster, according to the folks of Harmony, was the fact that Fox had come to Whitney's rescue. When he had found out about Mile's paternity, he had been a bit angry but in the end he had understood. He understood why she had to do it. Whitney had felt trapped. The humiliation of giving birth to her brother's child was just too much for her. So, after some time Fox had gone back to Whitney and she had excepted him back into her life. In just a month he had proposed to her. Everyone was happy over the engagement; everyone, except for Kay Bennett.

She wasn't quite sure why she wasn't happy but she knew that the feeling over their announced engagement was definitely not happiness. The phone began to ring but Kay wasn't in the mood to pick it up. In the months that Miguel had left, Kay had sat by the phone waiting for him to call her and tell her that he'd given up on Charity for good. Miguel never called her. Days had turned into weeks and weeks into month and now it was almost two years since she had seen or heard from Miguel. There was never one check from him nor did he ever call his mother to check up on his daughter. After a while, Kay's hope that Miguel was truly a good father that would give up on Charity and come back to her; but now that feeling was beginning to fade at a fast pace. The message machine picked up after three rings, it was Whitney Russell. Miss perfect was inviting her to a family dinner. Oh this was perfect! Now she was going to have to spend two hours with Whitney and her fiance and the rest of the Russell clan. Maybe she could get out of it. Maybe she could just say that Maria wasn't feeling good and she didn't feel right leaving Tabitha with the responsibility of carrying for her own child.

Kay was really starting to turn her life around. She was working full time at the tuna cannery and soon would be enrolling in school at the local community college. She was planning on studying criminal justice and becoming a paralegal. Her father was pleased with her decision and gave her 1500 to cover the cost. Her full time job at the cannery would soon only become a part time thing. Instead of pulling 40 tough hours she would only be working 30 hours. Every thing was finally beginning to work out; or so it seemed.

_Why hadn't she dealt with the situation more subtle? Why did she have to be so harsh and so truthful? Things were beginning to work out. Why did she have to get in the way and make them worse. This was all her fault. Yes, that was going to be her defense. When the judge asked her why she had done it, she would just explain that she didn't mean to her. It was HER FAULT!_

(Past)

Dinner would be served around six o'clock with appetizers at 5:30. Whitney had planned the whole meal according to this schedule. Her mother and Julian would be showing up around 4 o'clock. Soon after her father and her aunt Liz, then the Bennett's, followed by her fiance Fox. Chad wasn't going to be invited to this dinner. Whitney had made the mistake of sleeping with him again during the tsunami. Although she had told Fox about the mess and Mile's she hadn't told him this little bit of information. She wasn't planning on telling him about her and Chad. If she did get pregnant, she was planning on this time getting an abortion. She would go out of town to do it so that no one knew about the horrible child she was having with her brother again.

Fox Crane sat back in his chair tired from an twelve hour shift at Crane Industries. Ever since he had begun his bitter feud with Chad, he had been spending more and more time at work. After Whitney had dumped him, he didn't know if he'd ever forget about her. For some time, it was hard for him to forget about everything that had happened; until she had come along. Kay Bennett had manage to take his mind off of Whitney for awhile but just as quickly as the tsunami was over so was their relationship. Whitney had admitted everything to him that fateful night. Miles was not his son. He was not a father. Anger had first overtaken him and he told Whitney to stay away but after a while, he had grown to understand Whitney's mistake and agreed to give their relationship another shot. His love for Whitney was back and Kay was soon out of his heart but not for good. He never quite got around to telling Whitney that he had slept with Kay Bennett and he wasn't planning on telling her. It was information that she really didn't need to know. Maybe part of it had to do with the fact that it was the only connection that he still shared with Kay Bennett. It was their little secret and no one else's. Yes that was what it had to be.

Whitney had called him an hour ago to tell him about a big family dinner party. Everyone was invited, except for Fox's family, to dinner. Which would mean, or he hoped it meant, that Kay Bennett would be there with her daughter Maria. This tiny glitter of hope made tonight's event exciting. It wasn't like he loved Kay or was going to cheat on Whitney. He just wanted to see her. That was all.

Kay laid on her bed dreading the phone call she would have to make. She hated lying to her father and friends but she just didn't feel like going to tonight. The further away she was from Fox, the better off she would be. The door creaked open downstairs and she heard Tabitha make her way into the old dark home. Kay ran downstairs. She gave Tabitha an unhappy smile before picking up the phone. Tabitha grabbed the cordless phone and asked Kay to take a seat on the couch.

"Okay Miss. Bennett, what is wrong with you?" Tabitha asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired and I have this stupid dinner party to go to tonight and I'm trying to think of a good excuse to use to get out of it." Kay said.

"Just tell them that Maria is sick and you'd rather stay home with her. I'm sure your father would understand." Tabitha said.

"Yeah that was what I was going to say." Kay said.

"Well then what's the problem?" Tabitha asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Could you just give me some privacy." Kay asked the ancient witch.

"You don't have to be so snotty about it. Come on Endorra, let's go check on those wretched mortals." Tabitha said.

Kay dialed Whitney Russell's cell phone and waited to hear the perky self righteous bitch's voice on the other end but what she got was Fox Crane's voice instead. Hearing his voice sent Kay into sudden shock. She slammed down the phone and decided that she better get ready for that dinner party after all.

Fox Crane heard the phone slam down on the other end. He was beginning to worry that Whitney was mad at him for some benign reason. He went back through the call log memory and found a number he didn't recognize. He dialed the phone and was surprised to find Tabitha Lenox on the other end of the receiver.

"Tabitha, hi this is Fox Crane. You just dialed my fiance's cell phone. Is there anything I can do for you?" Fox asked.

"I didn't dial your number. Kay was just calling her father to tell him she won't be coming over tonight. Maria is sick." Tabitha said.

"Why wouldn't she just call Whitney? She's the one holding the dinner party tonight not her father." Fox said.

With a quick sigh, Tabitha had finally realized why Kay didn't want to go to tonight's dinner party.

"Yes, well I told Kay that I would be more than happy to watch little Maria for her. I wouldn't want her to miss out spending time with her family and friends." Tabitha said.

Fox breathed a sigh of relief and told Tabitha he'd talk to her some other time. He hung up the phone and then turned off the lights and left his office. It was time to get ready for the party.

Tabitha made her way upstairs to Kay's room. The young mother was sitting on her bed talking to her daughter Maria.

"Don't worry Maria, your father will come back to us. He'll give up on Charity. Then we'll be a happy family and maybe you'll have a brother or a sister." Kay said to the sleeping child.

"Or you could marry Fox, become very rich and powerful, and have children with him instead." Tabitha said.

"Tabitha, what are you talking about? I'm in love with Miguel not Fox. Where did you get that idea from?" Kay asked her.

"Kay, please tell me why you didn't want to go that party tonight?" Tabitha asked.

"I just don't feel like going over to the Russell's tonight." Kay said.

"Kay, I think you have feelings for Fox Crane." Tabitha said.

"Tabitha you couldn't be more wrong." Kay said.

"Kay, you're going to that party tonight. However, I'm going to make sure that you don't go alone and that you arrive in style." Tabitha said.

"What do you mean?" Kay asked the wife.

"Well, I had Andorra conjure you up a beautiful black dress and a very handsome man." Tabitha said.

"Tabitha, why would you do that?" Kay asked.

"You just wait and see." Tabitha said.

The guests began to arrive at the Russell's house. Julian, Eve, Liz, and T.C had all showed up first. After awhile the Bennett's, except for Kay Bennett, Had made their way to the Rusell's house. Whitney had even invited Theresa and Ethan to join the festivities but only Theresa had showed up.

Fox showed up around 5:20 but he seemed to preoccupied to notice Whitney. He looked around but didn't see Kay Bennett anywhere. He hoped that she hadn't changed her mind. It was now 5:30. That's when the doorbell rang. Fox looked up to see Kay Bennett walk through the door way. She wasn't alone. On her arm was a very handsome talk man. Everyone seemed to be surprised and Whitney seemed to be pissed at how Kay had taken away the spotlight. Kay smiled at everyone and quickly made her way over to her father and her brother ignoring both Ivy and Fox on the way.


	2. Dinner for Two

It was now coming up on six-thirty and Kay was bored out of her mind. The man that Tabitha had conjured up for her was doing nothing but standing around. Ivy was sitting by her father talking about their upcoming wedding. Ivy thought she was so smug the way she got rid of her mother but the joke was truly on Ivy because her mother was in fact her father's wife. Even though she had no proof to prove it, she knew that Ivy would one day get hers. Whitney had put on music. On cue, Eve and Julian had gotten up and began to dance to the slow music. Her imaginary date had come up behind Kay and asked her if they should dance too. Kay swatted him away and made her way out to the porch for some fresh air.

August was one of the most nastiest days in Summer. Still, it felt much better being out here then inside with the rest of the fakes. She wished that Miguel was here right now. Then she'd have someone to talk to and dance with. Kay felt a hand on her bare shoulder. She turned around to see who had startled her out of her thoughts. He stood there smiling at her. There was silence for the longest time until Kay decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I help you?" Kay asked almost coldly.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Fox said.

"Why do you care? It's not like you ever bothered to before." She said back.

"I'm sorry Kay. I didn't realize that you were such a cold hearted bitch." Fox said.

"Excuse me Fox!" Kay said angrily.

"Well, I was just saying hi to you that's all. I was wondering why you were ignoring me." Fox said.

"I haven't been ignoring you. I'm just tired and all." Kay responded.

"Yeah I guess you would be. How is Maria?" Fox asked.

"She's doing fine." Kay said.

"I heard she was sick." Fox said.

"Yeah she had a fever. Well, I think I'm going to go back inside." Kay said.

"Hey Kay, since we're friends, I was wondering if you'd like to share this dance with me?" Fox asked.

Kay paused for a moment before agreeing to dance with Fox. It wasn't like one dance with Fox meant anything. It was just two friends dancing. That's all. The music was a soft melody. Neither of them recognized the singer or the song. Then again, it wasn't like either one of them cared either.

Fox was utterly surprised when Kay put her head on his shoulder. The two of them danced closely; ignoring the astonished look on the dinner attendees' faces. Fox held Kay closer as the song was drawing to an end. Instead of letting go, Kay held on into the next song. Fox obliged her for one more dance.

Whitney Russell was sitting talking to Theresa. That's when she saw them. That's when she felt embarrassment and pity from her guests. That's when she felt the need to rip Kay Bennett apart. What was wrong with that girl? She couldn't get Miguel so now she had to go after another man that was taken. Then Whitney quickly thought that it was just her imagination. That's until Theresa turned to her and said something.

"Wow, Whitney! I can't believe that you're letting Fox dance with Kay. I mean they're so close together and she's got her head rested on his shoulder. If they weren't friends, I would think they were lovers." Theresa said.

"Theresa, you don't know what you're talking about." Whitney said.

"Oh come on Whitney! You can't be blind to their chemistry." Theresa said.

"That's what I was afraid of Theresa." Whitney said.

Kay Bennett had forgotten about everyone until Whitney had pulled her and Fox apart violently. Whitney Russell pushed Kay a side and then belted her across the face. The pain from the slap wasn't as bad as the embarrassment from everyone watching. Fox said nothing and only looked on in horror. Ivy got up and rubbed her son's shoulders while staring Kay down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kay Bennett?" Whitney asked.

"We were just dancing Whitney." Fox said.

"That wasn't just dancing. She had her head on your shoulder and you were holding her closely and tightly. Now I want to know what's going on." Whitney demanded.

"Nothings going on Whitney. We were just dancing that's it." Kay said rubbing her face.

"No that wasn't just it. You were coming on to Fox. Kay, don't you get it? No one wants you. Fox doesn't want you and Miguel left you to be Charity." Whitney said.

Kay felt the tear drop from her eye and hit her cheek. Without looking at anyone or saying a word, Kay ran out the front door. She fell outside and twisted her ankle in a small hole just left of the Russell's house. However, that didn't stop Kay from getting up and hobbling back to Tabby's as fast as her two feet could carry her. She reached the porch of Tabby's and sat down. Tears were now streaming down her face and her crying had grown so loud that it had awaken Maria up.

"My dear, what are you doing back so early?" Tabitha asked.

"Lets just say that the dinner party was a disaster." Kay said.

"I know. I saw the whole thing. I must give you credit Kay. You had Whitney freaking out when she saw you and Fox dancing so closely. Then again she probably wouldn't have gotten so angry if Theresa hadn't said you both looked like lovers. That definitely was the icing on the cake." Tabitha laughed.

"No, Tabby it wasn't. I made a fool out of myself. I didn't want to go tonight. Now everyone will be talking about me. My father and Ivy will probably march over here and give me the riot act. What's my problem? I'm suppose to be waiting for Miguel to come back." Kay said.

"Stop kidding yourself Kay. You don't want Miguel anymore. You want Fox Crane. I could tell by the way you both were dancing and guess what? Whitney knows it too. It won't be long before she figures out what you two did during the tsunami. Then again, Ms. Whitney Russell should watch herself." Tabitha said.

"What are you talking about?" Kay said.

"Let's just say that during the tsunami, Whitney couldn't get enough of her brother." Tabitha said with an evil wink.

"Are you serious?" Kay's voice revealed a hint of hope at Tabby's news.

Kay went to the bathroom and wrapped her swollen ankle up. She grabbed her purse and her keys and hurried out the door. It was time to get her mind off of tonight's events.

Fox grabbed Whitney by the arm and forced her out to the backyard. He couldn't believe that Whitney would slap Kay like that. Everyone had left before dinner had ended. Everyone except for his mother. She was busy comforting Whitney and telling her that what she had done was right.

"How could you hit Kay like that?" Fox asked.

"Fox, she was all over you." Whitney said.

"No, she wasn't. She was dancing with me. You know very well that she's in love with Miguel and that I'm in love with you Whitney; unless, for some weird reason you're jealous of Kay." Fox said.

"Oh please Fox! Kay is no where in my league. I could never be jealous of Kay. She should be jealous of me." Whitney replied.

"You know what Whitney? That's a bunch of bull shit and you know it. You know Whitney? I'm going to go and leave you to think about the mess you've created tonight. Call me in the morning." Fox said.

"Fox wait! You don't understand. This isn't my fault. It's Kay's fault." Whitney said but Fox had already gone.

Hobbling to the nearest bar didn't seem like a hard task for Kay to accomplish until she had actually gotten out of the house. Harmony's crumbiest most disgusting bar was open for business and that was just fine for Kay Bennett. She hobbled into the crowded bar and watched as everyone's eyes stared intently on the young woman who was hobbling up to the stool for her first, but not last, shot of Jack Daniel's. Kay downed her first shot and waited for the burning to subside before asking for another one. After that the shots kept flowing until everything had become one big blur. Kay felt a hand grab onto her shoulder and swung around to see a blurry smelling man standing over her. From what she could make out he was missing some teeth or maybe that was just the whiskey doing a number on her. Before she could react he had picked her up and had whisked her out of the bar.

Fox Crane was walking by the crummy bar when he saw one of those sleazy men carrying a woman out to his car. At first he couldn't make out who it was but as soon as he had gotten close enough, the horror and astonishment at seeing Kay Bennett wasted and about ready to be raped had passed. Fox had made it over to the drunken man and Kay Bennett in seconds. The negotiation to get Kay Bennett back hadn't taken long at all. All Fox had to do was threaten him and punch a couple of times. Other than that, it was pretty much a normal situation.

"Will you let go of me! I was going home with that nice man over there." Kay slurred.

"You weren't going home with a nice man. You could have been really hurt Kay. You should feel lucky that I found you in time." Fox said.

"Listen will you just please call me a cab so I can get back to Maria." Kay said.

"I'll take you home." Fox said.

Whitney and Ivy sat on a couch in the Russell household talking about the events that had caused such a catastrophe. Whitney was furious with Kay and Fox's little showing. That was more than clear to Ivy Crane. If she had found out about Kay and Fox's romance this summer, she knew that Whitney would dump Fox in a heartbeat. Sam Bennett's little monster would then have an opportunity to seduce her son like she had done only months ago.

"Is there anything going on between Fox and Kay that I should know about?" Whitney had asked her future mother-in-law.

"I don't know of anything going on between those two. They barely know each other." Ivy said.

"Yeah but didn't they become real close during the tsunami?" Whitney had asked.

"Whitney, I'll be honest with you. Fox did save Kay's life but that's all that happened. After that they barely talked." Ivy said.

"Well, that's a relief. The last thing I need right now is Kay Bennett trying to make a move on my man. After what she did to Charity, there's no way I'm going to put up with her bullshit." Whitney explained.

"I don't think you should have to put up with Kay. Believe me I know what Kay Bennett is capable of doing. She's just looking for someone to fill the hole in her life right now that's all. I'm sure once she gets it through her thick skull that Fox is in love with you and not her she'll come around. She knows that this is a whole different situation. You are not weak like Charity was and my son wasn't a moron like Miguel." Ivy said.

"Well that's what I'm hoping. Otherwise, Kay is in for a world of hurt." Whitney said.

Ivy Crane smiled at the thought of Whitney Russell tearing into a helpless Kay Bennett.


	3. The Day After

Kay felt the stabbing sensation in her head and quickly dove under the covers to get out of the sunlight. It wasn't long before Maria was crying hard and loud. The pain and the dizziness from last night's activities had taken it's toll on Kay Bennett. Everything that had happened last night was one big blur. Except for the fact that she was more than sure that she had downed a whole bottle, maybe more, of Jack Daniel's in less than an hour. How she got home had remained a mystery to the young mother? Kay crawled out of her bed and came to Maria's side but the hangover had made Kay so dizzy that she had immediately fallen over before ever getting to see her daughter.

"Oh you're finally up." Tabitha said.

"Yeah I'm up." Kay responded grouchily.

"Now don't give me your attitude. I wasn't the one out party last night." Tabitha said.

"By the way, how did I get home?" Did you and Andorra put some kind of spell on me?" Kay asked.

"Oh please dear, we didn't have to do anything. Your knight in shinning armor did everything for us; that includes bandaging your ankle, and staying with you until you fell asleep." Tabitha said.

"Who are you talking about?" Kay asked.

"Oh like you don't know." Tabitha said.

"Has Miguel finally come to his senses and realized that Charity is not the one for him. Is he back in town?" Kay asked.

"Oh please Kay! That boy is never coming back and if he does it'll never be to you. No the young man I'm talking about is Fox Crane." Tabitha said.

Kay looked embarrassed by this thought and said nothing.

"Yes, that's right. Fox Crane had found you with an old drunken man that was ready to carry you off and make you his slave. That's until Fox came to your rescue. I saw the whole thing in my bowl." Tabitha said.

"Well, that's nice but I don't need saving. I can take care of myself." Kay said.

"Believe me dear, if Fox hadn't come to your rescue you would have been raped." Tabitha said.

"It's not like it matters. It's not like I can get pregnant. Remember, Charity took that from me as well." Kay said.

"Ah yes she did but let's not forget that you now have a chance with a very rich and very powerful Crane." Tabitha said.

"No I don't. He's marrying Whitney. What happened during the summer was nothing more than a fling. I have no feelings towards him whatsoever." Kay spoke emphatically.

"Oh is that the case?" Tabitha questioned.

"Yes, it is. What don't you seem to get; the fact that I was having a wild and promiscuous summer or the fact that he's marrying Whitney?" Kay asked.

"Kay Bennett you've got a lot to learn so I think you should watch yourself. Let me tell you right now that there's no way that Whitney and Fox are going to last. Whitney is carrying a secret that will destroy Fox." Tabitha said.

"What are you talking about?" Kay asked with interest.

"I see I've caught your attention." Tabitha said.

"You know what? You're just lying. You're trying to trick me." Kay said and then angrily left the room.

Tabitha went back to her room to check on Andorra.

"Believe me Andorra, once Whitney's little secret comes out no one will be the same. Especially Fox Crane; he'll be free for Kay to take him but at what cost?" Tabitha asked her two year old daughter.

Whitney was banging loudly on Fox Crane's apartment. Last night had been a disaster but she had every right to worry about Kay. Kay was the kind of girl that kept her obsessions with taken men. Miguel was a prime example of that. He didn't want her or love her and yet she still managed to rape him and have his child. Now she was fawning over Fox Crane. He was her man not Kay Bennett's. There was no way Fox Crane would ever be associated with someone as conniving as Kay. She didn't feel bad about slapping her but she had to come off as feeling guilty in order to convince Fox. In the back of her mind she had a feeling that more than friendship had occurred between these two. Yet she couldn't prove that anything existed. There was no answer and so Whitney decided to see if Fox was at the mansion.

Gwen Hotchkiss had just woke up to the sound of Jane crying and wailing viciously. It was days like these that she wondered why in the world did she steal Theresa's baby! She heard the door bell ring and heard the sound of Whitney Russell's voice seep into the air. That poor girl had been through so much. She was glad that Whitney and Fox had been able to move on together and soon would be marrying.

"Good morning Whitney. How are you and Fox doing?" Gwen asked.

"I thought we were doing well but I guess I was wrong." Whitney said.

"What are you talking about? Has Theresa done something to cause you guy's pain?I swear that girl has no remorse whatsoever." Gwen said.

"No it's not Theresa. The problem is another woman but it's not Theresa." Whitney said.

"Who is it then?" Gwen asked.

"It's Kay Bennett." Whitney said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm sorry Whitney. Why don't you come out to the garden and have a cup of tea with me. We can talk about what Kay Bennett has done now." Gwen said.

"I would like that." Whitney said.

It was about noon and Fox was already hard at work but it wasn't long before Chad Harris had come bouncing through his doors demanding Fox give him respect because he was a Crane.

"What is it now Harris?" Fox asked the young Black executive.

"You know Fox when are you finally going to recognize that I am a Crane and not a Harris." Chad asked him.

"The day you realize that you have no place in Crane industries. Now what do you want Harris." Fox had asked him politely.

"I want you to back off of Whitney. She loves me not you." Chad said.

"You know Harris you are one sick dog. I can't believe any adoption agency would give you a child. Then again if they knew you were in love with you sister they'd probably never let you near your son either." Fox said.

Chad had to restrain himself from telling Fox the truth about him and Whitney but the temptation to stick it to Fox was overwhelming. He knew full well that Fox was out to destroy him. One day Fox would know what it felt like to loose the love of his life to a complete and total jerk.

Fox was about ready to tell Chad to leave when he saw Kay Bennett standing in the doorway trying to make up her decision on whether or not to enter his office.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked.

"Actually no it's not. Chad was just leaving to go cry over how he can't be with his half-sister Whitney. Isn't that right Chad?" Fox asked him.

"Go to hell Fox. Kay, I'd be careful if I were you. Fox is nothing but an asshole." Chad said.

"Don't pay him any attention Kay. Come on in and have a seat." Fox said.

"If you're busy I can come back later." Kay said.

"No it's quite alright. I was just about ready to take a break." Fox said.

Kay sat down and stared at the man across the desk from her.

"Are you going to start talking or are here just to stare? I mean I wouldn't blame you if that's what you were here for. After all, I am a handsome fellow.

"Actually I was here to apologize to you." Kay said.

"What has Kay Bennett done now?" Gwen asked.

"Last night at the party, I caught her dancing extremely close to Fox." Whitney said.

"Okay, so what? It's not like Fox is interested in her." Gwen said.

"Yeah but you know how Kay is. She's a single mother raising a child all by herself. Miguel ran out on her to be with the woman he loves. Kay has no one. She works in the cannery full time and lives with Tabitha. What if she's decided that Fox can make all of her dreams come true?" Whitney asked.

"Whitney calm down. You're making her out to sound like Theresa. Yes, I'll admit that they both like to chase men that don't love them, but Kay has never shown obsessive tendencies like Theresa has. Theresa is still coming after my husband and me. She thinks that Ethan loves her and wants to raise Jane with her but she couldn't be more wrong. Ethan has shown her time and time again that he loves me and wants us to be a family with Jane. For God sakes, he took her child from her because she was unfit. Kay has done none of that." Gwen said.

"There's more. I think that Fox and Kay got real close this summer but Ivy told me that they only talked when Fox was helping Sam out. Do you think she could be lying?" Whitney asked.

"No I don't think Ivy is lying. Ivy hates Kay Bennett. There's no way that she would let Fox get close to Kay." Gwen said.

"How do you know that she hates Kay?" Whitney asked.

"I can tell." Gwen said.

"You're here to apologize to me?" Fox questioned.

"Yeah I just wanted to say thanks for making sure that I got home alright last night." Kay said.

"Oh, yeah well I would have done it for anyone." Fox said.

"Well, if that'd be the case I've got to get going." Kay said angrily.

"Wait Kay, I didn't mean it like that." Fox said.

"Well, then what did you mean?" Kay said.

"Well, okay I did mean it like that but that doesn't mean you have to get all snotty and angry about it." Fox said.

"How am I getting all snotty and angry? If you're going to stand there and act like a dick then I'm not going to waste my time. God, I feel so bad for Chad. He's got to be related to such an ass." Kay said.

Fox immediately blocked the door. He was now angry at what Kay had said.

"Don't ever say that again." Fox said.

"Say what again?" Kay asked him.

"That you feel sorry for that jerk. He cost me everything. He cost me Whitney, Miles, my life, and my happiness. His disgusting relationship and secret cost me everything and I will never forgive him for it." Fox said.

"You won't forgive him but you'll forgive Whitney? She's the one that kept Mile's paternity a secret. If anything, she has cost you everything not Chad." Kay said.

"Don't stick up for him. He's still in love with his sister. He wants her back. He wants to sleep with his sister-my fiancée." Fox said angrily.

"Yeah and I'm sure that Whitney doesn't have the same feelings towards him, right?" Kay asked snidely.

"She doesn't love her brother." Fox said.

"Fox, are you really that blind? She's only with you because she can't be with Chad. That is how Whitney is." Kay said.

"You know I think I'll skip taking advice from a woman that is raising a child by herself because her true love ran off after his real love." Fox said.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Kay said.

"Yeah right; Miguel never wanted to be with you. You know I was wondering how you managed to get him to sleep with you when he didn't want you." Fox said.

"He wanted me. He loved me and we had a baby together. Charity just couldn't handle the truth." Kay said.

"Sounds like you couldn't handle the truth." Fox said.

"You know what? I may be pathetic but at least I'm not wasting my time pining away for someone that is in love with her brother." Kay said.

"Well, I wasn't pining away for Whitney this summer. In fact, I think I was chasing you this summer." Fox said.

"You know what? I've got to get going. It's getting late and I really should check- up on Maria." Kay said.

"Oh what's wrong? You don't like the topic at hand?" Fox said.

"Fox, I need to check-up on Maria." Kay said.

Kay then pushed her way past Fox and out the door. That was a close one! Kay was walking down the hall when Chad came out of his office.

"Hey Kay, how's Maria doing?" Chad asked.

"She's doing fine. I was just going to go check on her." Kay said.

"Oh well, why don't I come with you. I could use some fresh air." Chad said.

"Sure; I'd like that." Kay said

Truth be told, he had heard everything that had went on in that room. He now knew that Fox didn't really love Whitney but instead loved Kay even if he didn't want to admit it. This was a blessing in disguise. He now had what he needed to destroy Fox for good.

Fox sat at his desk tapping his pencil in anger. There was no way that Whitney Russell could possibly love her brother. She had told him that those feelings were now gone. Fox couldn't help but feel doubt about Whitney's feelings for him and it was all because of Kay Bennett. He swore that if he ever found out that Whitney was lying to him about being with Chad, he would destroy her life for good and this time he meant ever word.

It was obvious to him that Kay Bennett still had feelings for him and he had feelings for her. How couldn't he? At the time she had broken it off, he had completely fallen for her but that was in the past. Whitney was his future. She was his first love and she always would be his true love forever.


	4. Chad Harris

Chad felt like a child in a candy store with no money. He now knew everything he needed to destroy Fox and Kay but what he hadn't any idea on how to go about it. Fox hadn't spent the whole summer longing after Whitney. Instead he was spending his time romancing Kay Bennett. He didn't really want to hurt Kay but he knew he was going to. In order to ruin Fox he had to make Kay look like the bad guy as well. It wasn't Kay's fault that Fox was such an ass.

They were now sitting in the living room waiting for Tabitha to come back with tea and sandwiches. To tell the truth, Kay was a bit cautious as to why Chad had decided to follow her all the way back to the house. She knew very well that Fox and Chad had been fighting before she came in and stopped it. Kay really felt bad for Chad. Whitney had basically blamed him for everything. She had completely forgotten the fact that it takes two people to make a baby. After everything had come out she abandoned Chad for Fox. Kay felt that most of Chad and Fox's problems lay on Whitney.

"Don't you have to get back to work?" Kay asked.

"You know Kay I really don't feel like working right now. I probably should be there but I need to get away from Fox right now. He totally drives me crazy sometimes. It's like he doesn't get it. I'm now a Crane. He's just going to have to get used it." Chad said.

"You know Chad I have to admit that you're right. I'm sorry to say this but I think it's crappy how both Whitney and Fox have treated you." Kay said.

"Wow that's a surprise. Most people think I'm disgusting for wanting Whitney back." Chad said.

"Chad I know how you feel. You and Whitney had something very special. Those feelings aren't just going to disappear overnight." Kay said.

"You know Kay Bennett I have to say that I feel sorry for you too. It must be hard on you that Miguel isn't around for Maria." Chad said.

"It's not because he doesn't want to be. I know that Miguel will come back soon." Kay said.

"What if he doesn't? What if you're stuck living out your life by yourself?" Chad said.

"I know that won't happen." Kay said.

"I hope you're right." Chad said.

Tabitha was just entering the living room with tea and sandwiches. She looked on as Chad and Kay kept babbling on about all sorts of things. Tabitha knew that Chad was up to no good because she had seen the whole fight between Kay and Fox and knew full well that Chad knew about their summer affair. Still, she wasn't going to tell Kay that Chad knew. Instead, she was going to allow this whole fiasco go on. It was going to make for an interesting story later on.

"Well Kay, I think I better get back to the office." Chad said.

"It's a shame you have to go. I really enjoyed spending time with you." Kay said.

"I was thinking we could go out for after I get off of work. I'm not asking you out on a date. I was just thinking that we should get to know each other better. I mean neither of us have many friends in Harmony." Chad said.

"I'd like to go out with you tonight." Kay said.

"Well then let's set it for around seven tonight." Chad said.

Chad arrived back at the office with a smirk on his face. His plan was now officially in action. He couldn't wait until Fox and Whitney saw him and Kay together. Fox would soon show his true colors and Whitney would be all his again. It was only a matter of time. Chad was walking back to his office when Whitney tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and hugged her. She pushed him and off and told him to get into the office.

"Listen here, I've come to tell you that Fox and I've decided to go ahead and sue you for custody over Miles." Whitney said.

"You can't take my son from me." Chad said.

"Yes I can. He's my son too." Whitney said.

"You gave up on us and our son. I won't let you and Fox raise our child." Chad said.

"Chad you don't have a choice in the matter. All I have to do is tell the judge that you are in love with me and that will be enough to take the child from you." Whitney said.

"I won't let you take him Whitney. I'll find away to stop you and that pig you've decided to marry." Chad said.

"We'll see about that." Whitney said.

"You know Whitney I wouldn't be too sure of myself." Chad said.

"Fox and I will be marrying soon. He loves me and only me. I'm the one he's always been in love with and I'm going to be the only in the end." Whitney said in a frustrated manner.

"How can you be so sure that you're the one? From what I understand, Fox couldn't get enough of Kay Bennett at your little dinner party last night." Chad said.

"Kay's a whore. She'll do anything to get a man to stay with her. Fox knows how Kay works. He got to see her little act when he was hanging around her and her father." Whitney said.

"I bet he got to see her little act." Chad said.

"I have to get going. I have more important things to do than discuss my love life with you." Whitney said.

With that, Whitney slammed the door behind her. Outside in the hall, tears began to form on Whitney's face. Was Fox really in love with Kay Bennett? Did they really have a summer fling and was it really over was Fox totally and completely in love with Kay Bennett? These were questions that Whitney didn't have an answer to. These were questions that needed to be answered. If Kay Bennett was really Fox's true love, it would be a tragedy for Kay. Fox was Whitney's fiancée and that's the way it was going to be.

Whitney walked into Fox's office and noticed the young heir tapping his pencil nervously on the desk. Fox and Chad must have had another fight. Hopefully, it was over her. If it was over her, it would show that Fox truly did care about her and not Kay. Whitney knew that Ivy was hiding something. Whatever it was, she was going to find out.

Fox looked up from his desk to see Whitney Russell standing in the doorway looking at him with caution. Why couldn't she just leave him be? Chad had seriously gotten to him when he decided to take Kay home. He knew that Chad wanted to see him fail so that he could take the company from him. However, he didn't think he knew about him and Kay. This brought Fox much worry; if Chad did know about his still lingering feelings for Miss. Bennett, it would all be over him and Whitney. Whitney would never stay with him. She'd go running back to her brother in an instant. Fox then remembered his vow that he'd made to himself. If Whitney ever went back to Chad, he would destroy her. He would take everything she ever loved. Her life would be one big nightmare along with Chad's.

Kay's presence the past two days had made Fox realize why he still loved her. Everyone was always against her and yet she somehow managed to survive. She managed to raise a daughter without the help of her parents. She never blamed either one of them for the situation she was in. In that regard, Whitney could never compare. Everyone else was always at fault for Whitney's mistakes. Julian and Eve were to blame for why Whitney slept with Chad and hid his child from him. Julian and Eve were the once that forced Whitney to use Fox in such a cruel way. Those were always Whitney's excuses. If Kay were to come in this office right now and tell Fox that she wanted to start over, he probably would have left Whitney right then and there. However, Kay made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. She was with him to pass time until Miguel came back.

"Did you apologize to Kay for what you did last night?" Fox asked her rather bluntly.

"I was on my way to doing that. Why are you in such a bad mood?" Whitney asked.

"Let's see, Chad is an asshole who is obsessed with my fiancée. That would put any guy in a bad mood." Fox said.

"I ran into him in the hallway. He seems like he's in a good mood today. I told him that we're going to take custody of Miles away from him." Whitney said with much pleasure.

"Oh so he's back from his walk then." Fox said.

"What are you talking about?" Whitney asked.

"Chad is just trying to get under my skin and crush me that's all." Fox said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah sure that's fine. Hey Whitney, why don't you go ahead and wait outside. I've got an important call to make." Fox said.

Whitney looked at Fox with curiosity before stepping out into the hallway. She watched as Fox slammed the door behind her. Whitney walked over to the other end of the hall to see Chad sitting at his desk making dinner reservation. Whitney couldn't help but spy on her half brother.

"Yes, I would like to make dinner reservation for tonight at seven. I want the best seat in the house. I've got this new girl that I'm very interested in and I want her to be completely impressed." Chad said on the phone.

Whitney couldn't believe what she was hearing. Chad had finally found someone else. He had completely forgotten about her and the love they shared. Who could this other whore be? Whitney thought to herself. She had to know who Chad was interested in and she had to know immediately.

Fox dialed Tabitha's house in hopes of finding Kay there. He wanted to talk to her and find out what Chad had said to her. He especially wanted to make sure she was alright. Instead of hearing Kay's voice on the other end, he heard Tabitha's.

"Hello." Tabitha said.

"Tabitha, this is Fox Crane. I was wondering if Kay was around. I really need to talk to her." Fox said.

"Actually she's upstairs getting ready for her date." Tabitha said.

Fox froze when he heard this.

"I see. Well, could you tell her that I really need to talk to her?" Fox asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. Kay has asked to not be disturbed. She is in such a great mood. She went out and bought this beautiful new dress and shoes." Tabitha said.

Fox began to tap his pencil hard against his desk. Kay didn't want to be with him because of Miguel but here she was getting ready to go on another date with another man.

"Well I wouldn't want to bother. Tell her I called." Fox said and then swiftly hung the phone up.

Tabitha was enjoying every moment of this. Fox was now jealous more than ever. Tabitha knew that there was no way Fox would hold his temper after he found Kay and Chad dinning together.

The restaurant was crowded but Chad had still managed to get the best seat. He pulled Kay's chair out for her and then proceeded to sit across from her. They began to talk about trivial things and went from there. Kay was beginning to feel a bit happier. Chad was turning out to be a good friend.

After a while, Kay began to talk about Maria and how Miguel was a deadbeat father that never came around or helped her out. Chad listened intently to her and began to feel bad that he was going to destroy this young mother's life.

Chad asked Kay if she would like to dance and of course she obliged him. They got up and proceeded to dance. The next song came on and they continued to dance; neither one took their eyes off one another.

Fox was helping Whitney sit down when he noticed Chad and Kay on the dance floor. Fox clenched his teeth together and then began to rub his hands through his hair furiously. Kay had made the ultimate betrayal by come here with Chad Harris.

Whitney looked up to see Fox's face and knew immediately that Chad must have come to the same restaurant. When she got up, she let out a loud gasp. There was Chad and Kay dancing closely and enjoying each other's company. Then Whitney finally realized it; Fox was in love with Kay Bennett. She could tell by the look of betrayal on his face. She knew that look. It was a look of deep regret. She turned to Fox and slapped him across the face before running out of the restaurant and back to the car.


	5. Future Events

"Whitney, will you open up the damn door?" Fox asked.

The night had turned out to be a complete disaster for Fox. It was all Chad's fault. Chad must have known that he and Kay had spent the summer together. There was no other reason why he would date Kay out in public. Whitney had locked herself in the car once she had seen his face. Fox was sure that she figured out what had occurred between them during their break-up.

Whitney angrily sat in the car clenching her fists and vowing to make Kay Bennett pay. It was bad enough that she had tried to seduce Fox the other day but now she was going after another one of Whitney's beaus. Fox was busy pounding on the door requesting that Whitney let him. Finally, she rolled down the window.

"Whitney, open this door." Fox said.

"I'm not opening this door and I'm not coming out of this car." She said.

"I don't care if you want to come out because I'm taking you home." Fox said.

"Wait a minute. You're not going to apologize for a making a fool out of me?" Whitney questioned.

"Whitney, you made a fool out of yourself by running off like a madwoman. I told you before and I'll tell you one last time. I don't have feelings for Kay Bennett. She was just a friend. I used to respect her until I saw her here with Chad tonight. Now I hope that all sorts of misfortune come her way." Fox said.

"Is that so?" Whitney asked.

"Whitney, I love you and only you. I've never loved anyone else. You know that." Fox said rather pleadingly.

"Well if that's case, then I guess I'll have to take your word for it. However, I want you to prove that you're not lying." Whitney said.

"I'll do anything if it'll help you understand where my heart lies." Fox said.

"I want you to get an order of protection against Kay. I don't want her any where near you until after we're married." Whitney said.

"There's no way I'm going to do that." Fox said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kay was entering Tabitha's house; after that embarrassing show, she didn't want anything to do with Chad or Fox for the time being. Her stomach was still feeling a bit queasy after last night's performance at the bar.

When she realized that Chad had set it up so that Fox would walk in on them, she felt totally disgusted and stupid at one she had done. She should have realized that Chad was still trying to get back Whitney. Just as she placed her keys down the phone rang. Kay walked over to the caller ID to see that the doctor was calling her.

"Dr. Chavez, what can I do for you?" Kay asked.

"Well, I was a bit concerned about you and Maria." Dr. Chavez said.

"Why are you concerned about us? Is there something wrong?" Kay asked.

"Well, it's just that you haven't been in to see me in quite some time." The doctor replied.

"Yeah well I've been real busy. Do you need to see me?" Kay asked.

"Actually, I wanted to run some blood tests and see if your condition has approved at all." The doctor responded.

"I can come in tomorrow." Kay said.

"Alright then, I'll schedule you for 9 in the morning." Dr. Chavez said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kay, is that you?" Tabby called down.

"Yeah it's me. I had a horrible night." Kay said.

Tabitha came rushing down the stairs to hear the full details of Kay's crazy adventure.

"Well, what happened?" Tabby asked.

"Like you don't know what happened. Chad and I went out on a date and Fox and Whitney came into the same restaurant. Whitney took off pissed as ever. You should have seen the look on Fox's face. I thought he was going to tear into Chad." Kay said.

"Yeah I saw that. Did he say anything to you?" Tabby asked.

"He didn't even look at me and to tell you the truth, I'm glad he didn't. I don't think he would have understood." Kay said.

"Well of course he wouldn't have understood. He's in love with you." Tabby said.

"I don't want to go over this again. Fox and I are done. I'm in love with Miguel and no one else. Chad is just a friend." Kay said.

"Kay, I would be very careful of Chad Harris and Whitney Russell. You don't know what they're capable of." Tabby said.

"Well, I'm going to be staying away from them. I don't want Whitney coming after me. Her mother is engaged to a Crane. All she would have to do is tell Julian to ruin me and it would be done." Kay said.

"Well, I'm glad we both agree then." Tabitha said.

"I've got to get to bed; I've got to go see the doctor tomorrow." Kay said.

"What do you have to see the doctor about?" Tabby said.

"I think he wants to run tests on me. I think he's concerned that my rare blood disease will come back again. I'm not really sure. It was very strange though. He called out of nowhere." Kay said.

"Yes, that is very weird." Tabby said cautiously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chad woke up very early. He wanted to get to his office way before Fox had the chance to confront. His plan was working out. What he needed most was for Kay Bennett to fall in love with him. He was sure this would hurt Fox the most. Fox would then dump Whitney.

Fox opened the door to his office and put his brief case down. He peeped out in the hallway and saw that Chad's door was wide open. He knew he should have left things alone but he just couldn't. If Chad was using Kay to get to him he would make sure that he paid dearly. He would take everything from him.

Fox listened in as Chad pleaded with Kay to forgive. This pleased Fox greatly. This meant that Kay didn't believe Chad hadn't had the night set-up. Fox listened in and heard Kay tell Chad that she would call him after her Dr.'s appointment. Fox was a bit puzzled by this because he didn't thing that Kay was hurt or sick and wondered if she was alright.

He walked back to his office and dialed Ethan's phone number.

"Fox, what do you want?" Ethan said on the other line.

"I need your help." Fox asked.

"Is something wrong with Theresa?" Ethan asked worriedly.

"No, nothing is wrong with Theresa. It's about Kay Bennett. I need your help in getting an order of protection against her." Fox said.

"Why do you want an order against my sister? What has she done to you?" Ethan questioned.

"She's done nothing. Whitney is paranoid. She thinks I'm in love with Kay and that I'm going to leave her for Kay." Fox said.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Theresa was telling Gwen the other day that she thought that you and Kay looked like lovers when you dancing at the dinner party." Ethan said.

"Since when do Gwen and Theresa chat?" Fox asked.

"They don't. Theresa just likes making comparison when it comes to true love." Ethan said.

"I see. Well, Kay and I aren't in love. To be honest, I can't stand her. Last night she was out with Chad. She was dining with the enemy. I told her to stay away from Chad and she wouldn't." Fox said.

"It sounds like you're jealous of the fact that she has decided to date your half-brother." Ethan said.

"Ethan I'm not like you; I won't make the same mistakes as you did." Fox said.

"I sure hope that you don't; otherwise, you may live to regret it." Ethan said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kay had just finished getting her blood work done. The doctor said he would run her tests immediately and call her as soon as possible. Kay was on her way to see Chad and here his ridiculous apology. In order to get to his office, she was going to have to go past Fox's office. She told herself that she wasn't going to come near Fox. This was the last time. She would say hi to him and then continue on down the hall.

She was almost past Fox's office when he noticed her brush by. Kay felt an arm on her shoulder and turned around to see a very angry Fox standing there. She did as she said she was going to do. She said hello and then turned around to walk away; but, Fox wouldn't let her go. He dragged her into his office and slammed the door behind them.

"Let me guess, you had nothing better to do than date my half-brother after I told you not to." Fox said.

"You don't tell me what to do. We're not married and we're not dating. Don't you get it, we have no bond between us at all." Kay said.

"Kay, he's going to hurt you. You're going to end up more damaged then you already are." Fox said.

"I'm perfectly fine." Kay said.

Kay's cell phone rang. It was the doctor she picked up.

"Kay, I can't believe this." The doctor said.

"What are you talking about?" Kay said.

"I didn't think it could happen but it did." The doctor said.

"You're not making any sense." Kay said.

"Kay, you're pregnant." The doctor said.

"I'm what!" No there's no possible way. It just can't be. I have to go." Kay said.

"What's going on?" Fox asked.

Kay ignored him and frantically dialed Tabby's house. Tabby picked up and told Kay she had heard everything. Kay asked her how making sure not to say anything in front of Fox. Tabby then said that she found out that Endorra had decided to fix her problem herself. Kay was now able to have children again.

"Kay, what is going on?" Fox asked.

Kay looked over at Fox and fainted.


	6. Kay's Secret

Kay Bennett awoke to find Dr. Eve Russell standing over her. She sat up and noticed that she was in a hospital bed. What had happened earlier in the day couldn't have possibly been real. There was no way that she was pregnant. Kay looked over at Dr. Russell but then realized that Dr. Russell knew she was pregnant.

"How long have you known that you were pregnant?" Eve asked her.

"I didn't know that I was pregnant. I can't get pregnant. There must be some terrible mistake." Kay said.

"No, there was no mistake about it. You are pregnant. I ran blood tests as soon as you were admitted. Fox was so worried when you fainted. He called 911. You're lucky that Whitney doesn't know about this. She already thinks that you and Fox are hiding some kind of secret relationship. Who's the father of your baby?" Eve asked.

"Fox Crane is the father of my baby Dr. You can't tell Fox or Whitney." Kay said.

"Whitney was right? You two are having an affair. Kay Bennett don't you realize that Whitney and Fox are getting married in less than a month. He's not going to leave Whitney for his mistress." Eve explained.

"We aren't having an affair and I'm not his mistress. Fox and I were seeing each other during summer. He wanted more from me but I just didn't think I could handle a serious relationship so I abruptly broke it off. Whitney doesn't know any of this. Fox and I decided to keep it a secret but his mother found out about it." Kay said.

"Ivy knows about the two of you? Kay you better watch it." Eve warned.

"Well, she's not going to say anything about us. She doesn't want Fox and me together. She wants him with you daughter so I've nothing to worry about." Kay said.

"Kay, you're pregnant with my daughter's fiancé's baby. You've got tons to worry about. For instance, do you know what this is going to do to them? You child is going to break them up. Whitney isn't going to want to be with Fox after she learns that he has been keeping you a secret for so long." Eve said.

"What am I suppose to do?" Kay asked.

"Honey, I think you should consider not telling Fox. I think you should consider having an abortion." Eve said.

"You want you me to abort my son or daughter?" Kay asked.

"Kay I think its best that you do." Eve said.

"How come you didn't encourage Whitney to abort Chad's baby?" Kay asked.

"The situations are totally different from one another." Eve said.

"How do you figure? Is it because Whitney is now with Fox and you don't want anything coming in between them?" Kay asked.

"Kay, let's be honest. You have no chance at ever securing Fox for yourself. His one true love is my daughter. She always has been. He's wanted to be with her since I could remember. They belong together. They're happy together. Don't do anything to break up their happiness. I'm begging you." Eve said.

"Dr. Russell, I don't know what I'm going to do yet but I have to tell you that I can't believe you're asking me to have an abortion for your daughter's sake. I won't have an abortion so that you can keep precious Whitney happy. I'll have won because it's the right thing to do for me." Kay said.

"You're not sure whether or not you're going to have an abortion because of Fox. You want Fox for yourself. Isn't that right?" Eve asked angrily.

"I don't want Fox. That never came out of my mouth. I just said that I don't know what to do yet. That's all." Kay explained.

"Kay I hope you do what's right for you, Fox, and Whitney." Eve said.

"By the way, where is Fox?" Kay asked.

"He wanted to stay but I told him that it wasn't a good idea. He left a little while ago. Tabitha is on her way right now." Eve said.

The shock of being pregnant again was too much for Kay to handle. On top of that, she had to decide on what to do. Should she tell Fox and risk breaking up his engagement? If she did, he may never forgive her and Whitney surely would come after her as well. The curtain was being pulled. Instead of Tabitha Lennox she found Ivy Crane standing there staring at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fox drove back to work nervously. The look of utter fear in Kay Bennett's eyes was too much for him to shake. It was obvious that she was hiding something from him. All that she kept say was that this couldn't be happening. He was sure that she was talking to Tabitha. Whatever Kay Bennett was hiding, he would eventually find out. Even though he promised Whitney he would get an order of protection against, he decided not to. Instead, he was going to make up some sort of lie to feed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ivy closed the curtain behind her and took a seat next to Kay. She crossed her legs and then folded her hands in her lap. She wanted to appear as lady like as possible.

"What the hell do you want?" Kay asked.

"I'm glad to see that you that you're well. Now tell me how you ended up in the hospital." Ivy demanded.

"I fainted." Kay replied.

"What were you doing in my son's office? He called me and asked me to check up on you. He said you fainted and he was worried. Do you want Whitney to rip you apart? If you continue to stalk my son, that's what Whitney is going to do to you? She's not going to stop until you're out of Fox's life for good." Ivy explained.

"I don't care about Whitney. You know Ivy I wouldn't be too sure about Fox's love for Whitney. If you ask me, Whitney seems to worry too much. If Fox loves her so much then she has nothing to worry about. Does she?" Kay asked.

"Kay you know damn well what I'm talking about. I know how you are. I know that if you want Fox you'll do anything to destroy him. In fact, I believe this latest episode of yours has something to do with Fox and when I find out what it is, I'm going to put a stop to it." Ivy said. She got up from her seat and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tabitha made her way to Kay's curtain. She pulled the curtain back and found Kay dressed and ready to go.

"How are you feeling?" Tabby asked her.

"I feel sick. Not to mention, I now have Ivy, Eve, and Fox to worry about." Kay said.

"Are you going to have an abortion?" Tabitha asked.

"I'm going to get my test results from Eve and I'm going to tell him the truth. He has a right to know. After that, I'll make my decision. I don't care about Whitney and I don't care if she knows the truth about Fox and me." Kay said.

"What if Fox wants nothing to do with the child?" Tabby asked.

"Then I'll have an abortion. I'm not going to make the same mistakes that I made when it came to Maria. I'm not going to let Fox run out on his child. If that's what he wants to do then I'm going to get rid of it." Kay said.

"How are you going to tell him?" Tabitha asked.

"I'm going to give him a folder with all the info in it." Kay said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fox sat at his desk thinking. He was supposed to be at Whitney's in 15 minutes. He heard a knock at his door and told whoever it was to come in. Kay opened the door to find a stunned Fox looking at her.

"What's up?" Fox asked.

"Nothing much I just came by to see how you were doing." Kay asked.

"I'm fine. So, what happened today?" Fox asked.

"That's why I'm here. I have something to give you." Kay said.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"It's this folder." Kay said and then handed him the folder.

"What do you want me to do with it?" He asked.

"I need you to read it. It's really important." Kay said.

"I'll read it after dinner tonight; I'm late to Whitney's house." Fox said.

"Fox, I need you to read it right now." Kay said.

"Kay I'm sure it can wait." Fox said.

"No, it can't wait. It's real important that you read it right now." Kay said.

"Mr. Crane, Whitney wants to know if you're coming to dinner or not?" Fox's secretary asked him.

"Tell her I'm on my way. Kay I'll read it later. I have to go before Whitney gets suspicious." Fox said.

Fox rushed out the door with the folder in hand. He got in car and placed it on the seat. While driving to Whitney's, there was an accident. Fox began to grow angry with having to wait. He looked over to see the folder sitting there. Slowly he began to open it up.


	7. Shredding of the Papers

"Where have you been?" Whitney asked Fox as he was coming through the door.

"There was an accident on the road. I was just about to read some file from my business associate when the traffic cleared. I figured I come by here and have dinner and then get out to the car to read the contents inside of the folder." Fox said.

"Who is your business associate?" Whitney asked.

"Her name is Maggie Sampson. She said it needed to be read immediately." Fox said.

"Maybe you should go read it right now instead of waiting. Dinner will not be ready for another twenty minutes." Whitney said.

"Well if that's the case then I'll be right back." Fox said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He rushed outside to his car. He had to know what was wrong with Kay and why it affected him as well. Whatever it was he was sure that it would definitely destroy Whitney. He couldn't let that happen.

Tabitha watched in her bowl as Fox Crane opened his car door but he found that the folder was missing. He looked around but it wasn't there. Someone must have taken it out of his car. Whoever it was didn't want him to know what was inside that folder.

Fox looked around. That was strange. He knew that he left the folder on the car seat. What if he hadn't? What if he had brought it in without realizing it? What if Whitney was opening that same folder and what if that same folder contained evidence that would destroy him and Whitney for good? Rushing back in the house, he stopped. Eve Russell was standing in the kitchen with the folder in her hand. She looked at its contents. It was written all over her face, the contents of that folder were indeed devastating. She looked up at him and then down at the folder.

"Did you see what is in this folder?" She asked him.

"No, I didn't but I can tell it's something that you don't want me to see. What's inside that folder?" Fox asked her.

"What's inside the folder?" Whitney asked.

She had heard the commotion from the other room. Her mother was frozen in her place. Whitney could tell that whatever it was it was big. Eve gathered her composure and went to the office where she shredded the papers.

"Don't worry about any of this. It really isn't any of your concern." Eve said.

Whitney went back inside pleased with her mother's answer. Fox walked into the office and closed the door behind her.

"Why did you just shred documents that didn't belong to you? What are you trying to hide?" Fox asked her.

"I'm hiding nothing. I'm just looking out for you and Whitney. I wouldn't want anything to come along that may hinder your relationship in the long run." Eve said.

"Well, if it's that bad then there's no way you or I could keep it a secret. I think it's time that I tell Whitney the truth. She needs to know what happened when we broke-up." He said.

"No she doesn't need to know. Do you know what this will do to her? She'll end her relationship with you. Then you'll go back to Kay and she'll be left alone. Do you want that? Do you want Whitney to be left alone?" Eve asked him angrily.

"You know if you don't calm down, she'll hear you and then it'll be your doing why she is left alone. You know Whitney wouldn't be lonely right now if you had just told the truth years ago." Fox said.

"I know that I made mistakes but Whitney has done nothing wrong. She doesn't deserve anything bad to happen to her before the wedding." Eve said.

"The wedding is months away. It's better for her to find out now. Do you want her walking down isle not knowing the truth? What happens if she finds out the truth after we're married and it destroys her? I can't do that. I wont' do that. I can't be like Ethan and pretend like nothing happened. I can't lay all the blame on Kay like Ethan. I need for Whitney to know the truth. Only then can we both make a rational decision about our future together." Fox explained.

"I won't let you do that." Eve said.

Whitney was outside the door listening to the whole conversation. Her suspicions about Fox and Kay were true. They had seen each other during the summer and it was obvious that whatever her mother had shredded had to do with their summer fling. It finally dawned on Whitney what it was. Kay must be pregnant. She didn't understand how that could have happened but it must be why her mother was so upset over those papers. There was no way that she was going to let Kay have Fox. There was no way she was going to allow Fox to find out the truth, and there certainly was no way that she was going to allow Fox to tell her the truth either. The only thing that either of them could now was to get married as soon as possible. She would have to make sure that Kay was out of the picture in order to do that.

She walked into the office and smiled at Fox and her mother. Fox began to speak but Whitney cut him off to tell him about her new idea. She told him how she wanted to get married now before it got way too cold. She told him how she knew that Fox wanted to wait another four months or so but she saw no reason to do that. Of course, Eve jumped in and told her that it was a marvelous idea. Fox told her that he couldn't marry her right away. There was too much planning to do but Whitney said that she wanted to get married in two weeks and that all the major planning was done. Fox finally caved to her proposal. His phone rang and then he was off to the office to go an emergency meeting.

"Honey, why did you want to get married so early?" Eve asked.

"It's the only to stop Fox from finding out about Kay being pregnant." Whitney replied.

"What are you talking about?" Eve asked shockingly.

"You know what I'm talking about. I heard the whole conversation. I then realized why you were shredding those papers. You better hope that Fox doesn't figure out that Kay is pregnant." Whitney said.

"He's not going to find out. I think that Kay will end up aborting the child anyways. I know that she doesn't want to be a single mother with two children." Eve said.

"In two weeks, Fox and I are going to get married. I need to make sure to keep Kay as far away from us. I'm going to get started on the invites; I'm going to make this a private wedding. Kay won't be invited." Whitney said.

"What about your other problem?" Eve asked.

"I'm marrying in two weeks. I'll be able to disguise my pregnancy until then." Whitney said.

Kay was standing outside listening to the whole conversation. She wanted to talk to Fox about the folder. She stepped inside the door. Whitney and Eve looked up in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Whitney asked her.

"Wait until Fox finds about you being pregnant with Chad's baby. He's going to hate you. In fact, he's going to make you wish that you weren't born." Kay said.

"I don't know how he's going to find out the truth if you're dead." Whitney said.

Whitney moved forward while Kay backed up. She then lunged at Kay knocking her to the ground. With one swing of her fist, Kay was knocked out.

"What are we going to do now?" Eve asked.

"We're going to dispose of her and then we're going to sit down and make my wedding invitations." Whitney said.


End file.
